1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making field emission cathode device.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission displays (FEDs) are a new, rapidly developing flat panel display technology. Generally, FEDs can be roughly classified into diode and triode structures. In particular, carbon nanotube-based FEDs have attracted much attention in recent years.
Field emission cathode devices are important elements in FEDs. A method for making field emission cathode device usually includes the steps of: providing an insulating substrate; forming a cathode electrode on the substrate; forming a dielectric layer on the cathode electrode; forming a plurality of holes on the dielectric layer to expose the cathode electrode; forming a plurality of carbon nanotubes on the exposed cathode electrode. Usually, the carbon nanotubes are fabricated on the cathode electrode by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). However, the carbon nanotubes fabricated by CVD are not secured on the cathode electrode. Thus, the carbon nanotubes tend to be pulled out from the cathode electrode by a strong electric field force causing the field emission cathode device to have a short lifespan.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making field emission cathode device that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.